The instant invention relates to food containers and more particularly to a container assembly for food of the general type comprising hingeably connected container and cover portions.
A variety of different types of container assemblies have been heretofore available for storing, cooking, and serving foods. For example, various container assemblies which have included container portions and cover portions have been heretofore available for cooking foods in microwave ovens as well as for serving and storing foods. Most of these container assemblies have been constructed from suitable well-known plastic materials which are adapted for use in microwave ovens. However, most of the heretofore available container assemblies have not included hingeably attached cover portions, or convenient and easily operable hinge assemblies for pivoting the cover portions thereof to open positions.
Container assemblies representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to ARRINGTON et al, #3,023,922; GITS, #3,130,856; and STUBER et al, #4,927,047. However, these references fail to disclose a container assembly comprising container and cover portions, wherein the container assembly can be held in one hand while the cover portion is easily pivoted to an open position with a thumb on the same hand. As a result, these references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the container assembly of the instant invention.
The instant invention provides an effective container assembly comprising a container portion and a hingeably attached cover portion, wherein the container assembly can be effectively held in one hand while the cover portion is pivoted to an open position with a thumb on the same hand. Hence, the container assembly of the instant invention can be effectively held in one hand and maintained in an open position while food is served from the container portion with a utensil head in the user's other hand.
Specifically, the container assembly of the instant invention comprises a container portion including a bottom wall and an upstanding sidewall, a cover portion hingeably attached to the container portion along a hinge axis located adjacent the upper edge of the container portion, a handle element extending outwardly from the sidewall of the container portion adjacent the hinge axis and a pivot tab on the cover portion. The handle element has an opening formed therein adjacent the hinge axis, and the pivot tab extends outwardly from the cover portion adjacent the handle element. Further, the pivot tab is oriented so that it passes downwardly through the opening in the handle element when the cover portion is pivoted to an open position. The pivot tab is disposed at an angle of between approximately 90.degree. and 180.degree. relative to the bottom wall when the cover portion is in the closed position thereof, and it extends at least slightly angularly upwardly and rearwardly when the cover portion is in the closed position thereof and the container assembly is in an upright disposition. The handle element includes a first portion which extends outwardly from the sidewall of the container portion in substantially parallel relation to the bottom wall thereof, and a second portion which extends downwardly from the first portion in outwardly spaced relation to the sidewall of the container portion. The opening in the handle portion is located in the first portion thereof, and it preferably extends outwardly substantially from the hinge axis. Further, the container assembly includes a hinge shaft which extends along the hinge axis, and the pivot tab extends integrally outwardly from the hinge shaft. Still further, the hinge shaft is releasably received in a pair of pivot mounts on the handle portion, so that it extends along the hinge axis, and so that the pivot tab passes downwardly through the opening in the handle portion as the cover portion is pivoted to an open position.
It has been found that the container assembly of the instant invention can be conveniently and easily utilized for storing, preparing and serving various foods. Specifically, it has been found that because the container assembly includes a cover portion which is receivable in covering relation on the container portion, the container assembly can be effectively utilized for storing foods as well as for cooking foods in a microwave oven. Further, because of the manner in which the cover portion is hingeably attached to the container portion, the container assembly can be effectively held in one hand while the cover portion is pivoted to an open position by manipulating the pivot tab. Still further, because the pivot tab is positioned so that it passes downwardly through the opening in the handle portion, there is sufficient clearance for a thumb of a user on the pivot tab as the pivot tab is pivoted downwardly. More specifically, because of the orientation of the pivot tab and the opening in the handle portion the cover portion can be pivoted to an open position by passing the pivot tab downwardly through the opening, and the thumb of a user does not interfere with the cover portion as it is moved to an open position.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a container assembly which can be effectively utilized for storing, cooking and serving foods.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a container assembly for foods comprising hingeably connected container and cover portions, a handle element on the container portion, and a pivot tab on the cover portion which is movable downwardly through an opening in the handle portion for pivoting the cover portion to an open position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.